


A First, Second, and Third Kiss...

by HPFangirl71



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin's hidden feelings for each other results in an unexpected kiss... and possibly more.<br/>Story is slash in nature and contains male on male kissing... Do Not Flame Please!! <3<br/>Also, this is my first time writing this pairing... its a fairly new fandom for me, so feedback would be much appreciated!! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First, Second, and Third Kiss...

A First, Second, and Third Kiss…. By HPFangirl71

Their first kiss had been without thought. One minute they were talking around a campfire and the next Arthur’s lips were pressing hard against his own. That kiss tasted like heaven and felt even better. Merlin had never considered such a thing possible… okay, maybe he’d hoped but he’d never dreamed Arthur might feel the same.

When they’d parted, the evening air hung with awkward regret and Merlin almost wished to take it back. If the kiss hadn’t felt so good, he surely would have. He didn’t want to lose Arthur’s friendship and he felt it slipping from his grasp with every second of silence falling between them.

Arthur was first to speak…

“Merlin, I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me” 

For once, the self-confident Prince was blushing and stammering. It was almost worth the risk; Merlin chuckled to himself. Then he looked into Arthur’s eyes and saw how vulnerable he was at that moment. It kept Merlin from making this into a joke. He never wanted to hurt Arthur in any way; he cared too much for him.

“It’s all right,” he said in a reassuring voice.

“No… I shouldn’t be pushing my feelings onto you like this… Again, I’m sorry Merlin”

Arthur’s head hung low as he apologized. Merlin turned away as he spoke, eyes focusing upon the flames in front of him.

“No really it’s all right. I’ve actually hoped you’d do that for awhile now”

Arthur looked up in surprise and croaked out, “Really…?”

Merlin turned and nodded silently.

Their second kiss was full of a tenderness that made Merlin heady with want. 

Their third kiss was one that filled him with hope… An overwhelming hope that took over his heart as he and Arthur shared kiss after wonderful kiss beneath the starry skies.


End file.
